Beauty and the Dummy
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Takes place during the third movie of 'night of the living dummy' Slappy/oc. Amy is a 16 year old singer that catches Slappy's eye. She helps defeat him with her family. but what happens when she meets him again with her band a year later?
1. Chapter 1

Here is another story im starting. Its for goose bumps. Slappy /OC. I doubt people will read it though so most of it is just for fun. Wish me luck! Oh! And I have random questions. How much are braces for the teeth and do they hurt?

Disclaimer: I only own Amy.

* * *

It was around one in the morning and I was working on my world history home work. When I heard some footsteps in the hall. I looked out to see Daniel going up into the attic. I began following him and heard. "Okay Amy we know it's you. You can't disguise your voice that good."

"What's going on." I said walking up behind them making them jump. Then saw dad's favorite dummy laughing at us. "It's dad." Daniel whispered as he and Trina grabbed the dummy and pulled off the chair revealing a hand and making the voice sound surprised.

"Hi dad." I said. He laughed. "Hi guys. Gotcha." "No you didn't we weren't scared at all." Trina replied. "Oh yeah." He said throwing his voice to the right. "Haha I can still do it. Can I throw my voice or what?" "Pretty amazing dad but can you do it in stereo?" Daniel asked.

"I'm working on it."he replied. "What's with the suitcase?"I asked looking behind us. "Oh! You guys are gonna love this." he told us as he opened the suitcase revealing a broken dummy. "Where'd you find him?" I asked.

"At a junk store. The guy practically gave him to me." "Yeah I don't blame him." Trina said. "Hey are you kidding. Slappy here is an antique. This is a dummy with class. Slappy what happened to your face?" Dad asked him as he put Slappy on his lap. "It's your bad jokes they crack me up."

We laughed. The light turned on and mom came up the stairs saying, "I thought I heard gremlins in the attic." "Dad brought home a new addition to our family." "Oh great another mouth to polish." she replied and kissed him.

"Your home from your trip early I thought you were going to be home from your trip tomorrow morning." "Uh. Well I thought I should be here when Zane arrives." "Zane's coming?" I said upset and walked over with him as he got glue to repair Slappy.

"Now come on he is your cousin." "That's not our fault." "Yeah why do we get punished for it." Daniel and Trina backed me up. "You didn't even tell us he was coming." "It was supposed to be a surprise." Mom said.

"We figured it would give you less time for your tricks." mom told us as dad glued Slappy's eye back on. "Like dad's trick tonight." I back talked. "There's a difference. You guys can take a joke but Zane can't. So for the next 3 days I want you on your best behavior. Alright? And no practical jokes."

"Come on dad. That's the only way to have fun with Zane." Daniel said. "Yeah right. After your last joke on him Zane was afraid to sleep in his bed for weeks." Mom said making us laugh at the memory of putting his mattress in a cow field so when he woke up he'd be scared by a cow or 2.

"You have to admit. It was pretty funny." Trina said laughing. "No not to Zane it wasn't." Mom replied. "Come on you guys. Zane is gonna be your guest not your hostage. So I want you to promise. No tricks." dad said walking over to a chair and putting Slappy on his leg.

"Alright. We promise." "Fine." "Yeah ok." We said. "What's this." I said taking a card from Slappy's pocket. " I guess Slappy has his own business card." Dad joked. "What's it say?" Daniel asked smiling.

"Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Kuranno." I read as the wind blew and the lights flickered. "Sounds Latin." I said. Then Slappy's eye fell off. "Guess the glue didn't hold." dad said picking up the eye.

"Back to bed you guys." Mom told us. "Hey I'm 16 I don't have a bed time. Remember." I told her as she ushered. Trina and Daniel back downstairs. "Come on let's get a move on." She rushed. I put Slappy's card back in his box and dad took him over to the repair table.

"Zane's gonna be here first thing in the morning" they groaned going down the stairs. You coming guys?" "We'll be there in a sec." I replied. "Don't be too long." "Ok honey." dad replied. He put Slappy's eye back on. "Hey dad maybe you can put my phantom of the opera mask on him. To make him more mysterious."

"Ha maybe. There good as new." Dad said putting the dummy's arm up and walking out of the room. I looked at Slappy and wiped off a hair from his cheek then left the room to go to bed shutting off the lights.

* * *

there's my first chapter. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy.

* * *

Morning came and Mom and I were in the kitchen eating breakfast. I put Slappy behind a cereal box to trick Trina. "Morning." Trina said as she came in drowsy and kissed moms cheek. "Good morning." we replied.

"We uh making any money." Trina asked. "Enough to keep the wolves from the door. And with Amy's help with her career. Yes." Mom replied. I smiled proud of my voice. I'm a singer but I'm on vacation to spend time with my family.

"Daniel can you pass me the cereal?" Trina asked as she sat next to me. I smirked. "Daniel?" She asked again. She sighed and grabbed the cereal then gasped. I laughed and so did Daniel as he walked in rubbing his eye from sleep. Dad came running in as mom joined in with me laughing.

"Slappy says good morning. I thought you would like some company at breakfast." I told Trina. She just glared at me. "Isn't 1 dummy at the table enough." She replied looking at Daniel. Daniel sat by Slappy and said, "Wanna cracked face too? Hi Slappy." Daniel said as he grabbed the cereal.

My phone rang. "Replay" by Sean Kingston. Could be heard in the room. I look at the caller ID. I gave my dad a look. It was my agent. "Hello." I answered. Talking could be heard from the other end. "Ok." I looked at dad. "Another week tops." I said. More talking. "Ok bye." " Sheila called. She wanted to know how much longer my vacation was." I told them. Everyone resumed what they were doing.

"You did a good job glueing Slappy back." I told dad as I finished my poptart. "That's right. I should have been a surgeon. Hm?" He joked. "Oh! Ah!" We heard him say while holding his hand. We looked at him worried.

He turned around and said, "Oh honey. I think I have an injury. I cut my thumb off." He joked doing the missing thumb trick. We laughed. We heard a car horn from outside signaling that Zane was here.

We walked out the door to greet him. "You could try to show a little more enthusiasm." Mom told us. Dad joked with our uncle while mom hugged Zane and complimented him. Zane walked up to us and said hey.

"Good to see you." Trina said. Zane nodded and silence followed. "So how's your singing going." Zane asked me breaking the silence. "It's good." "That's good." "So are you going to camp this summer?" He asked. "They are while I'm going on tour." "Cool." "What's with the camera?" Trina asked.

"Oh didn't you hear. I'm a photographer now. I've won award and everything. It's really cool." He replied. Trina and Dan walked inside while we followed. "Maybe you could take the picture for my next album." I told him as we walked in to the kitchen. " Hey let's get one of you guys together." Zane told us as me a Trina got together and Daniel kneeled in front of us.

I did bunny ears behind Trina while he took the picture making her mad while I just laughed. "Ruffle your hair a bit." he told me. I did and he took pictures. "Beautiful." "Now cross your arms." I did so and he took more pictures of us in a couple different poses.

I walked over to Slappy. "Hey Zane get this one." I said as I bent by Slappy and smiled. Zane was about to but got scared and dropped something. I stood back up and walked over to Daniel as he quickly got it before Zane did.

"Conquering your fears." he read laughing. I smiled. Trina took the book from him and handed it back to Zane. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked. "No not at all." She replied. "Lighten up Trina. Why so serious?" I smiled at my own joke. She gave me a scolding look.

"I hate dummy's." My parent's walked in and went back to the kitchen. "Nonsense. Dummy's are fun. Look who mom married." Dad came in grinning and grabbed Slappy to show Zane. He put him in his lap and said, "ok Slappy. 'Hello cuz. What's his name?' Zane 'well I guess that's better than being INzane'." We all laughed.

Then went our ways. Dad went to the living room and put Slappy in a chair. "Amy it's time for you to practice." He told me. "Ok dad." I replied and sat down at the piano in there. Everyone went there ways while I got the piano in tune and put my CD in the player so I can follow along.. Zane took a couple pictures of me then went to unpack.

I began playing 'Two Stars' and 'Too Cool' from Camp Rock. But I didn't know Slappy was listening.

Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than onecome on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art

We'll make the sky great  
Uniting you and I

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe itTwo stars are brighter than one

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me 

I ended the song and then sung the other one.

I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
Tou wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe  
Love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

You think you're hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what, that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still aloud to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

You think you're hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what, that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see, some are born beauty  
Brains, and talent and they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously, I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal, yeah

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand  
But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you


	3. Chapter 3

Well I couldn't find the dvd with the episode on it at the library or the other part on the internet so I'm just gonna have to wing it and go from memory. I just can't believe I'm 15 and still into goosebumps lol.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy. R. L. Stine owns everything else.

When I got done singing Everyone came down for lunch and we ate. After that dad got Slappy and we went to the living room. He was cleaning him while we all conversed with each other. "Hey dad why don't you put on a small show?" I asked while sitting next to him.

"Ok. Slappy you got any stories of the glory days? 'Boy do I one night me and my partner go

onto the stage and start our act. One bit requires me to tell Dumb-Blonde Jokes. After a few jokes, an angry blonde woman finally stands up and starts speaking her mind.  
"I have had it with the stereotyping of all blondes being stupid!" the woman yells, and she continues ranting on about this. Finally, the ventriloquist says, "Sorry ma'am ..."  
The woman cuts him off by saying, "You stay out of this. I'm talking to the dummy'"

We all start laughing. "Man those jokes never get told dad." I said still laughing. I felt something brush my leg but there was nothing there. 'Must have been a spider' I thought. "Ow!" I heard Zane shout.

"What!" "He kicked me. The dummy kicked me!" he yelled. "Oh it's nothing." my dad replied. By the time we were done I went to read while Zane was taking pictures and Daniel and Trina went to play outside. The sun set and we ate dinner. Then went to bed.

I woke to some creaks in my room but it was probably nothing so I went back to sleep. But I woke up later to Zane screaming. "Get it off me! Help! Help!" I rushed to his room and saw he was hitting one of the dummies with a pillow. It had my Friday the 13th hockey mask on.

Mom and dad rushed in later and calmed him down while I got my mask. It was Slappy. Then Trina and Daniel came in. "What's going on?" Trina asked. "Like you don't know." Zane replied. "No we don't know." Daniel snapped.

"One of you went into my room and stole my hockey mask. Then brung a dummy here with it on scaring poor Zane." I held the mask up. "No we didn't it was probably you." Trina snapped at me.

"I don't break promises." "Enough! I don't care who did it. Now I want you three to clean the whole house tomorrow and think about what you've done. Now get back in bed." mom told them.

"But." I tried to protest. "No buts." they sighed with attitude and went to bed. "I'll clean up here you guys have work tomorrow." I told my parents.

"Thanks Amy." dad patted my shoulder when he passed before going to bed. I turned to Zane and he was looking at me fearfully. I sighed and went to the closet across the hall and grabbed a broom. Then began cleaning. Zane kept staring. "Are you going to help or keep staring at me." I snapped.

He got up quickly and nervously. "Here finish it I'm taking Slappy back to the basement." I handed him the broom and made my way to the basement. I set slappy on the old chair and bushed the rest of the feathers off him. "I gotta admit that was a good prank." I chuckled as I said this.

"Night Slappy. Don't let the termites bite." I clicked off the light and went back to my bedroom and I finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day was filled with chores such as dusting, sweeping, mopping, etc. Mom and dad went to work. Zane slept in until around noon then he watched tv. The day went uneventful. When night came we all got into bed sore from the day. When I was sure mom and dad were asleep I went to the basement to see who was behind this.

When I got there Trina and Daniel were already there. "Busted." I said smirking and leaning against the railing. They spun around quickly. "What do you mean busted. Were up here to find the real culprit which is obviously you." Daniel said.

"I didn't do it." I told them confused. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Quick hide." I whispered. I hid behind the chair while they were behind the sofa. I thought I saw a shadow by the window but dad probably put a dummy there or something. It was Zane who came up the stairs.

He came up laughing. He opened a box and pulled out a dummy. "Now let's see. I'm gonna put you outside my window. And you in the shower. That'll teach them to play pranks on me." he said.

"Busted." Daniel and Trina said. "Looks like Zane has been a naughty boy." I added while standing from my hiding place. "Wait guys com on I can explain." "Yeah right. Say that to mom and dad.

We all chased him down stairs and to mom and dad's room and made him confess. He got stuck with all the chores instead of us.

*meanwhile*

Slappy ran over to the railing watching them go down the stairs. "So you wanna be a prankster do ya Zane? Well let me show you how the pro's do it. Except I do hate to work alone. Though that will change once I get my bride. But first." he cackled and ran over to Rocky, Dad's favorite dummy. He breathed this green gas on him and Rocky came to life.

"Well Rocky are ya ready to have some real fun?" "Shore. Shore. Whateva ya say boss." Rocky said with his gangster accent. Slappy cackled again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Amy. R. L. Stine owns everything else. The song belongs to Hilary Duff.

*back to Amy's POV*

We were all back in bed happily and went back to sleep. The next morning I woke up and on my mirror written in mom's lipstick was 'I want my bride!' and next to it was Slappy with his arms crossed leaning against the mirror. I sighed angrily. "Mom! Dad!" they came walking in. "Look what Zane did. He doesn't know when to quit." "Zane!" my dad called out.

He came running in. "What?" "Why did you do this?" he looked at the mess. "I didn't do that I swear." "He's probably still trying to get me in trouble like he did the night before last." "Zane go start your chores. I want them perfect." my dad told him sternly.

"But first clean this up." Zane sighed and walked over with the hand towel he was holding and began cleaning. "Thanks a lot." he told me. I sneered at him and grabbed Slappy.

I brought Slappy back to the basement and set him down. I sighed. "Those stairs will kill me one day. What was Zane thinking? Why the heck would he write that? Hah. I can just picture it now. 'You may now kiss the bride.'" I said mockingly while laughing. "Sorry Slappy but you're a bit 'Stiff' for me." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek before going downstairs and continuing my day.

Zane was out mowing. While I was doing my new song. 'Someone's watching over me'. Trina and Zane went outside to tease Zane with a cool drink. Mom and dad were in the kitchen watching them.

"Their talking again. It looks as if our crisis has been successfully defused." I heard dad say. "And we didn't have to call the national guard." mom replied. "So you think it's safe for us to go out tonight?" "Uh huh." I turned from the piano to say, "I'll babysit the kiddies while you go out."

"Ok besides if anyone needed a night out it would be your father and I." mom replied. If I turned a couple second's before I would have saw Slappy and Rocky carrying more dummies to the basement.

*Later that night*

mom and dad just left and we were debating on what to do. "There's a monster movie marathon. Wanna watch." Daniel suggested. "How long will you parents be gone. "Pretty late." I said. "Yeah we can scare our selves to death by the time they get back." Trina laughed.

"I'll go cook popcorn." I said. Zane started to teach Trina and Daniel how to play backgammon.

When I got to the kitchen after turning the lights on something caught my eye and I looked up. There was a dummy on the ceiling fan. I sighed annoyed.

"Zane!"

I called. "Zane!" he came running down the stairs. "You don't know when to stop do you?" I snapped. "What are you talking about." "That!" I pointed to the fan. "Who do think did that id it wasn't you?"

"Who ever did that." Daniel said. I turned and saw a dummy was in the big water jug/ bottle. "Pretty good trick Zane." trina said.

"Yeah how'd you do it Trina?" "We know it was you Zane." "Oh yeah how. You can't fit anything that huge inside this thing it's impossible." we heard noise behind us and turned around.

"Where'd he come from?" I asked pointing at Slappy who just appeared on the table under the fan. Zane walked up to him. "He wasn't there a minute ago. Was he?" "I didn't see him. Did you?" "No." Zane turned around. "You guys are pulling something. Aren't you?" "No." I told him.

"Oh come on when I was pretending to be afraid of the dummies I did a much better job then that." he exasperated. "Were not pretending." I told him slowly.

"Neither am I." "Zane didn't you say that Slappy kicked you the other day?" Trina asked. "Yeah I thought that was just your dad playing a trick." "He wouldn't do that to you." I replied. "Well maybe he did it by accident you know maybe he pulled the wrong lever or something." he stuttered.

"But that doesn't explain how Slappy just got here now." Trina said. "I'm not falling for it I don't believe it. Here watch this." Zane said walking over to slappy. "Come on slappy kick me. Come on kick me. What's the matter Slappy old buddy old pal?" he was trying to get Slappy to kick him again.

He stood back up. "Well how come he won't do anything now huh?" then all of a sudden Slappy kicked him!

"Oh my god!" I said. "Get behind me." I went into protective mode. Zane came back over and stood with Daniel and Trina a little bit behind me. "You didn't say please. What's the matter Zane I thought we were gonna be buddies?"

We ran to the living room. And stopped on the rug. "Abra Cadabra." he said coming up behind us and pulling the rug from under our feet causing us to fall. I crawled behind the chair to hide from him. "Oh I love that trick." he said.

He ran over to where I was while I was still behind the chair looking at him. He cackled. "Gotcha." Daniel was on the other side with the lever for the chair. "I don't think so." he said while pulling that lever making Slappy fly off.

He flew to the carpet and Daniel, Trina, and Zane got him holding him down. "I'll go get his case!" I shouted hurrying up the stairs grabbing it. I got back and they had tied his legs and stuffed a cloth in his mouth. I opened the case and they worked on putting him in. He spit out the cloth. "When I get my hands on you twerps hey! What are you doing no stop!" "He doesn't fit." "He's gotta fit."

We got him in and sat on the case but it wasn't closing. "His arm!" we got his arm in quickly and shut the case. We picked it up and pulled it different ways until we got to the well outside. Then we dropped it in. We heard him scream the whole way down. Then there was a splash. "I'm glad that's over." trina said.

"Yeah." I agreed. We all went back inside and decided to go to bed early. I wasn't that tired so I started reading my favorite book 'Hannibal'.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy cause we got into a car wreck and I've been going to tons of doctor appointments. Ugh! Anyway moving on.

Disclaimer: I only own Amy

I began to nod of so I decided to go to sleep but as I turned to put the book on the bed table Slappy was right in front of me. I screamed in surprise and jumped back. "Staying up for me?" he asked then began coughing. A frog popped out of his throat I screamed and fell off the bed. I backed into the corner.

Slappy cackled. "Frog in my throat!" he joked before approaching.

"Stay away!" I warned.

"Now's not the time for second thoughts!" Slappy exclaimed. Then my door slammed open. Daniel came in wielding a bat. Trina remained at the doorway.

"Get away from her!" he shouted. Slappy ran over to the vent leaving the frog behind.

I got up and rushed over to Dan and Trina. We looked at each other then said, "Zane!"

We ran to his door and tried opening it but it was locked. "Zane! Open the door! Zane!" We shouted trying to get in.

"Zane are you all right? Zane answer us!" I shouted banging on the door. "Move." I told Trina and Dan. Then I kicked the door it didn't budge. I kicked it again and still no luck. With one final kick it opened. We rushed inside but stopped short.

Dummies were all over the bedroom. Trina turned on the light showing us that Slappy was there as well. "Hey! Look whose come to join the party. Better late than never! These are my friends" he cackled and gestured around the room.

"Wanna meet my new body guard? He's not to bright but he'll do anything I say." he said as Rocky started moving beside him. "Won't you Rocky?" he asked.

"Sure! Sure! Anything you say boss." Rocky replied making Slappy cackle again.

"What have you done to Zane?" I asked.

"See for yourself toots." he replied. Rocky went and turned a chair around showing Zane as a dummy in it making us gasp. "Loosen up Zane! Don't look so wooden!" slappy joked. "Get it! Wooden!" he cackled again.

"Change him back slappy! Turn him back now!" I demanded.

"Quiet! You don't get to order things around here. I do. From now on. You. Listen to me." he replied.

"We've gotta tell mom and dad." Zane said coming up by my side.

"Bad idea." Slappy said standing from the bed. "If you try to tell anyone. I'll turn you and ya sister into dummies. You however are going to be my bride." Slappy threatened.

"Don't you dare touch them." I commanded getting in front of Daniel and Trina glaring at him but feeling flattered for some reason. Slappy cackled.

He went over to Zane. "So Zane did you here the one about the 4 kids that tried to outsmart the dummy?" he asked.

"No slappy tell me all about it." Zane replied unwillingly.

"They couldn't do it!" he shouted then cackled and the thunder and lightning grew louder and brighter.

Daniel and Trina ran. "Wait!" I shouted following them. "Wait!" I stopped them at the bottom of the stairs. "We can't just run away. We're gonna get through this. I want you two to go to the basement and hide. I don't want you to get hurt." I told them.

"What about you?" Trina asked.

"I'm going to stop this." I replied.

"I'm not letting you do this alone." Daniel replied. I pursed my lips.

"Fine. Trina go." she did as I said.

"He has to have some weakness." I said as I checked the stairs.

"What about that card he had? With the weird words on it." Daniel suggested.

"Yeah it was like a spell or something. But where is it?"

"It was in his pocket." Daniel replied shakily.

"I think that's what brought him to life. Maybe we can reverse it."

"What if we read it back words?" Daniel suggested.

"Exactly! Daniel your brilliant. Lets go! We need to get that card." I said. We went outside to the well. I got the rope and did my best to hook it onto the case below. "Got it!" I exclaimed.

"Pull it up slowly." I said and Daniel began to turn the latch pulling the rope and case up. It finally surfaced. "Got it!" Daniel said. I went over and helped him pull it out onto the lawn.

"You ready?" I asked him and he nodded. We opened the case and began looking for the card but it wasn't there! "Where is it?" I asked.

"Slappy must have it!" Daniel replied.

"We gotta get it back." I said. We ran back into the house from the well. We got back to Zane's room but they were all gone.

"The attic!" I exclaimed. We rushed up the stairs. But stopped short at the top. I saw him sitting in the chair. They all were still. "I think there sleeping." I whispered.

"Do dummies sleep?" Daniel asked.

"Quiet!" I whispered loudly. I looked back at Slappy. He looked so...regal sitting in the chair. "Stay here." I told Daniel. I got up and tip toed slowly across the attic. Something glistened in Slappy 's hand but I couldn't tell what it was.

The floor creaked and I froze but Slappy still didn't move. So I inched closer. "Be careful." Daniel whispered. I finally got to Slappy and I slowly reached for the card with my left hand. He still didn't stir.

I started to pull the card out but he sprang up and grabbed hold of my hand. Not letting go. For a dummy he was strong. "Don't touch the merchandise." he commanded.

"Let go!" I shouted trying to pull away. Now I see what was in his hand. It was mom's diamond wedding ring. He slipped it on my ring finger then let go. I backed away as fast as I could.

"Oh don't be like that darling." he cackled.

We tried running but Rocky blocked out path. "Not so fast little lady!" he said.

Slappy grabbed Danny. "Okay Dan. You saw what I did to Zane. Now its your turn." Slappy said then green smoke started to come out of his mouth. I kicked him away before Daniel could be changed. "Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded.

I put my arm around him protectively. I saw Slappy crawl behind the chair. "Get the card!" Daniel told me. I ran towards the chair. And snatched it while Slappy began standing up.

I began to read it backwards. "Onarrak Unolom Amol Annodo Irram Urrak!" I read. Slappy protesting the whole time I did. When I finished he collapsed along with Rocky. "It worked!" Daniel said surprised as we looked at Slappy and Rocky.

I inched closer to make sure. When I got to him he sat up cackling. We tried to run but Rocky got back up as well. Rocky laughed as well while we ran trapped against the wall. "Shut up!" Slappy commanded.

"Who said you could laugh." he said. He turned back to us. "Face it. You two are mine. You'll do what ever I say. When I say. For the rest of your lives." he paused to cackle again. "You are my slave just like rock head over there." he said looking at Rocky.

"Now! You teach the kid a lesson. And you! It's time for you to get into your dress." Slappy demanded.

"No!" I defied putting Daniel behind me to protect him. "Rocky you don't have to do this." I pleaded. Rocky still stepped closer. "Rocky listen to me! You were always dad's favorite! Whenever he had a charity show he would always take you. He would never call you a slave."

he stopped and looked at Slappy. "Don't listen to her. You serve me now!" Slappy yelled. "Get him you sorry sack of saw dust! Bring her to me." he demanded.

"He found you when you were falling apart and fixed you up like all the others." I pleaded with Rocky. "He made you part of our family. Is that how your gonna repay us?" I asked. He stopped once again and turned to Slappy.

"I gave you life. Who ya gonna listen to? Her or me?" Slappy asked. Rocky moved toward us again. "Ya see? There is no contest." Slappy said as Daniel hugged my arm. Then Rocky turned around with a yell and attacked Slappy!

Soon it turned into battle of the dummies. Slappy attempted to wake up another Dummy but Rocky stopped him. Rocky picked Slappy up and threw him out the window. We ran to see what happened to him.

He was holding onto the gutter. "Don't you get it?" Slappy asked. "I'm invincible!" he exclaimed cackling. But then lightning struck the house zapping Slappy making him scream then explode.

Rocky collapsed lifeless. Zane turned back to normal beside us. "Man. I just had the weirdest dream." he laughed then he ran and hugged Daniel and I. Trina ran up the stairs. "Is it over?" she asked. "Yeah." I replied. She joined in with the hug. They all went back to bed while I set Rocky back at his place.

"Thanks Rocky." I said kissing his cheek before going back to bed. The next day Zane had to leave. So did I. I came down the stairs all packed. "There she is." my uncle said.

"Hey uncle Cal." I said as I hugged him. Then broke away. "Sheila will b here in 10 minutes." I told mom. I was leaving early after the Slappy fiasco.

"Do you really have to go?" Trina whined.

"Yes." I whined back then laughed. "Don't worry I'll be back. And when I am I'll take you out to the spa for a girls day." I said making her smile.

"It was nice having you visit Zane." I said and he nodded. I noticed his eyes were green. "Hey. Weren't your eyes blue?" I asked. "I don't know." he said shrugging. We all put it to the side.

"Well we better get going. We have a long drive ahead of us." uncle cal said. We walked them out. Our uncle got into the car and Zane walked down the steps. "Bye Zane it was nice seeing you." Trina said.

Then what made us gasp is that Zane's head did a 180 degree turn with out moving his body. "I'll be seeing you real soon cousins." he said. Then his head spun the rest of the way. He got into the car and left.

"I'm going to blame that on not enough sleep." I said. Daniel and Trina agreed. Soon Sheila arrived. And I said my goodbyes to the family then went back to my career.

R&R please. This isn't the end I have more to right for this story =) vote on my poll please.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm really sorry I haven't updated. But I got into a car accident 3 weeks after my surgery and I'm still recovering. I am also really behind on my online schoolwork. Any one like schoolwork and is good at it? Lol so I'll work on ALL my stories as much I can. Sorry if slappy is a bit ooc. PICTURES OF BAND, BUS, AND AMY ARE ON MY PROFILE!

Disclaimer: I only own Amy and her band: Draco, Tom, Jenny, and Blaze. I don't own any songs or other characters or setting.

*1 year later*

I was in my tour bus on our way to this theme park for a concert. The theme park had a weird name. 'Horrorland'. Must be full of horror movie stuff.

I was playing card with Jenny. She is a guitarist and a back up singer. Draco is taking a nap. He was our drummer and my current boyfriend. Tom is watching a movie. He's our other guitarist and Jenny's boyfriend. And Blaze is driving. He's our body guard and driver.

"Go fish." I told Jenny. She picked up a card.

"Do you have any 5's?" I asked. She sighed and handed the last of her cards to me.

"This is the 3rd time you've beaten me and I'm board. Are we there yet?" she complained then asked Blaze.

"Almost only about 5 more minutes." he replied.

"Finally!" she exclaimed and moved to the passenger seat. I chuckled and looked over to Draco. 'I better wake him up.' I thought to myself. I snuck over to the couch that he was on. I tickled his nose. He scrunched it then batted my hand away. I giggled. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hey." he said in a groggy voice.

"Hi." I said smiling. I kissed him shortly. "We're almost there." I said.

"Ok." he said sitting up. I sat beside him and he put an arm around me. I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me.

We had been dating for about 6 months. 7 months ago he tried out for the spot to be our new drummer and got it. We started liking each other and he asked me out. Our first date was at, believe it or not, Hooters! He was really respectful and only looked at faces lol. And we had a male waiter so I was happy.

I was pulled out of the memory by the bus stopping. "We're here!" Blaze announced. Jenny was the first to exit then, me, draco, blaze, and tom. We walked up to the gates from where the bus was parked. The gates weren't open so I went to the booth beside them. No one was in it.

"Hello!" I called.

"You must be Amy!" A male voice said popping up. I screamed backing up. The guy was dressed as a wolf man or something.

He put a hand to his ear and smiled. "Ah music to my ears. Here at horrorland we work and love to scare ya. Unfortunately my boss can't be here to greet you because he had other matters to attend to but I'll open the gate for you and you can drive in and set up. He'll see you after the show." he said cheerfully and quickly.

"Ok then." I said creeped out. I backed away then followed the band to the bus. We got in and drove through the gates. "Major creeper." Jenny said. We all agreed.

In 5 minutes we arrived to a stage with seats in front of it.

We parked the bus behind the stage. We changed into gothic kind of clothes before getting out and pulling out our instruments and equipment. It took us an hour to set up and half an hour to warm up. The crowd was already forming.

I told the band we'd do all our creepy songs. By now we were ready and the seats were filled. I walked up to the microphone.

"Hello Horrorland!" I shouted. People clapped and whistled. Some were eating while others were just sitting. I noticed a red/orange headed boy leaning against a tree smirking and watching. He looked very familiar.

"You guys ready to rock!" Cheers erupted. I signaled the band to start.

(Go to my profile for the videos of their performance. It's basically Evanescence with her songs but imagine them as Amy and her band.)

This last song I created after something that happened a year ago. I hope you like it!"

"_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do..._

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breatheyou're taking over me

have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me" 

When we finished I was out of breathe. "That's the end of our show today but we'll be back all week at the same times!" I announced. Before we covered our equipment with tarp. And got off the stage so the hypnotist could do his show.

When we got back stage I saw the red/orange headed guy leaning against our bus waiting. He must be the person who owns the place. He saw us and stood up from the bus.

"Well done! You all were great! Especially you Amy. You have an amazing voice." he said walking over to us.

"Thank you. Um. This is my band. Tom, Jen, and Draco. And my security guard Blaze. Guys this is..." I trailed off. I still haven't learned his name.

"Samuel! You may call me Sam though." he said. Kissing my hand. I pulled it away smiling. Draco came over and put an arm around my waist narrowing his eyes at Sam. Sam glared right back.

"If you'll follow me I'll lead you to your suite's in our hotel." he said taking his eyes of Draco. He turned on his heels and walked foward. A tiny bit stiffly might I add.

As we walked through the park Draco held my hand. I looked at all the signs and decorations. "How long has this park been open?" I asked sam. He glanced back at me and smirked.

"Oh about 6 months." he said casually.

"And it's this popular! Wow." jenny commented. Sam chuckled.

Soon we arrived at the hotel. Sam quickly picked up our key cards and we climbed into the elevator. It was a tight fit. I was in the front in between Draco and Sam. Sam slid the key card in and the suite button lit up. He pushed it. On our way up Sam glanced at me ever couple of seconds. That smirk still on his face.

We reached the suite floor and all climbed out. Around us were black walls and furniture with red floors and ceiling.. A flat screen tv equipped with a xbox 360, ps3, DVD player, and a wii. There was a black and white kitchen that connected to the living room. And a hallway that connected to a couple bedrooms. All black and red or black and white.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I hope it is all to your liking." Sam said. I turned to face him.

"Of course!" I said. He smiled.

"Later I would like to have a meeting with just you Amy. Around 5 o'clock will be good. For now relax. I have a conference meeting to attend. I'll see you soon." he said kissing my hand then leaving.

After he left draco said, "I hate him." I laughed.

"I can tell. But don't worry darling. You know you're the only one for me." I said sitting beside him on the couch and kissing him. Which turned into a make out session.

how is it? R&R please! Can anyone guess who Sam is? Vote on my poll! And pics r on my profile! and she won't end up with Draco! He's just another character and possible death XP


	7. Chapter 7

I am not dead! Though I wish I was. I know I haven't update in a long time! But thanks to kittykat6625 I'm gonna write another chapter for you! and the fact that my back is spazzing and I have nothing better to do other than read Jareth fanfiction lol. I'll be writing my own Jareth story soon I just gotta finish my other stories. By the way do you know chocolate has a substance in it called phenylethylamine (PEA) a natural substance that stimulates the same reaction in the body as falling in love. No wonder we love chocolate so much!

Disclaimer: I only own Amy and her band.

* * *

Five o'clock rolled around quickly. I redressed into a t-shirt with our band on it and jeans from the gothic scary look I had before. I went into the living room where the gang was hanging out.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to the meeting with Sam." I told them after grabbing my purse. Draco got up from the couch.

"I'm going with you." he said following me.

"Woah. No your not." I said turning putting a hand on his chest.

"Why not? Someone has to keep his hands off you." he replied.

"He said he wanted to meet with me alone. If you come we could lose the job." I explained. He sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it." I said smiling. I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek before going into the elevator and pressing the floor Sam told me to go to.

The elevator dinged when I reached the floor. I walked out and went to his suite number 1408. I chuckled at the number before knocking on the door. It opened immediately. I smiled at Sam.

"Amy! Come in! Come in!" he said ushering me in and closing the door. I thought I heard the lock but it must have been my paranoia.

"So what did you wanna talk about? I asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to become a perman- I mean long-time resident of Horrorland." He said.

"Oh I don't know." I said looking away.

"I'll double your pay." he said trying to convince me.

"I still have other customers and concerts to do."

"Triple."

"I'd have to talk with the band."

"Quadruple."

"Done." I smiled.

"Perfect! Would you like some dinner? I was just about to eat. I would love it if you joined me."

"Oh no. I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be, just sit down and I'll get the food and something I think you should see." he said smirking after he led me to a kitchen table and sat me down. He left the room and I texted Draco telling I'm having dinner and will be a little longer.

While I was doing that I saw Sam set something down in the chair across from me. I closed my phone and looked up only to scream and jump out of my chair.

"Where did you get him?" I yelled at him pointing at Slappy who sat lifeless in the chair.

Sam smirked. "I was found." Sam said only it didn't sound like Sam anymore. He sounded like Slappy. I was confused looking back at Sam then Slappy. Before my vision went black and I fainted.

*****(ugh writers block! I'm gonna wing it from here lol)

I woke up in a comfy bed with candles all around me. I looked around the room seeing the candle was the only light source. I saw a clock that said it was midnight. I felt a weight at the end of the bed and looked to see Slappy.

I screamed and jumped off the bed. The sudden movement caused him to topple over where he remained silent and still. My brows furrowed in confusion. I walked up to him slowly and poked him before backing away quickly.

He still didn't move so I repeated my action only not running away. 'What's going on?' I thought in confusion.

"You're finally awake." I heard Slappy's voice behind me. I turned quickly to see Sam leaning in the doorway smirking at me.

"What's going on?" I asked sternly.

"You might wanna sit down for this cause it's a long story." he said. I remained standing.

"Fine. After you and the brats defeated me and I went into your cousin's body I went away looking for a new body." he continued. I was about to ask what he meant but he held up a hand stopping me.

"After 3 months of searching I found one," he gestured to himself. "That looked exactly like my previous body." he pointed to the dummy.

"This one happened to be a millionaire throwing his life away so I made some use of his money and created a theme park. 6 months later it was running successfully and I lured you here. Now here we are." he finished with his arms wide then he put them back at his side.

"Wait. So. You're Slappy! Sam is..."

"Gone. Yes I'm Slappy! Didn't you here anything I just said?" he replied irritated.

"Ok chill! I thought that your body was destroyed." I said sitting on the bed.

"It was but I found the pieces and put them back together for old memories." he said putting his hands on the dummy's shoulders.

I sat there a moment before shaking my head. "I'm outta here." I said getting up and heading towards the door. Slappy ran to the door and blocked my way.

"You're not going anywhere. I. Want. My. Bride." he said slowly taking a step towards me with each word while I took one back until I hit the bed and was forced to sit down.

"I'm dating someone! Draco! My drummer. Find someone else!" I told him crossing my arms.

"Oh no. You see, you were the one that read the magic words. You were the one that brought me back to life. The spell clearly states that you and I are one now. Slave and master. Bride and groom." he finished putting an arm on either side of me his face inches from mine with that smirk still on his face.

I sighed and looked away not knowing what to do. "I'll let your band go. You just have to stay here and sing, clean, scare, whatever. Just as long as you're with me." he told me getting up and going to the door.

"I can't just abandon my band!" I cried standing up. He turned back around.

"Oh don't worry! I'll explain to them that you simply quit. They'll be on their way and you'll be here." he stated turning back around leaving. I sighed and sat back on the bed. I always was easy to push around.

The next day I looked out the window and watched my friends leave. Draco took one last look up at the place before leaving also. I thought he would fight for me but I guess I was wrong. They thought I had betrayed them. A tear slid down my cheek. I felt Slappy's arms around my waist.

"Don't cry toots. You have me now. They weren't really your friends. I am." he whispered into my ear.

Over the next few weeks I spent time at the park and with Slappy and realized it wasn't so bad being with him. He took good care of me only asking for so little. He had plenty of money. I made new friends with the horrors. It was as if I was a new person. A better person. Slappy's little puppet on strings.

* * *

R&R please! I'm sorry it ended so soon but I ran out of ideas for this story. So I'm gonna start a phantom of the opera story.


	8. Important Announcement

If you would like to write a story based around this one then be my guest! Just message me so I can read it please! thanks for reding and reviewing!


End file.
